


Threesome

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can you dance, ma'am?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR HIT/RUN!!! This story follows canon lines but isn’t a part of my Everything After series. I’m working on something different for that. But I think Erin has a connection with these three characters and I wanted to play with it. I'm glad they participated with little issue.

“I admit to taking the shoes off but they seemed to have disappeared entirely. I mean how does that even happen?”

“It’s a wedding.” He smiled. “All kinds of things can happen that people don’t expect.”

“Do these things happen?” she pulled their joined hands to her chest.

“Apparently they do. Things have been changing for some time now.”

“There's still more to come.” Erin replied.

“Change can be good…that’s what I keep hearing.”

“I think I heard that somewhere once as well.”

“Am I allowed to ask you how you are?”

“You can ask whatever you'd like.”

“How are you?” Hotch asked.

“I'm having a lovely time tonight. I surely didn’t expect to be invited.”

“We've all reached this time in our lives where we have little use for most secrets. We’re a family, Erin. It can be wacky, dysfunctional, insane, mad, sad, and everything in between. But at the end of the day we are a family.”

“I didn’t think I was a member of this family.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” His dimples came out to play. “You’ve been evil Aunt Erin for years.”

She laughed aloud, covering her mouth as a few people looked. Hotch moved her hand away. Then he spun her out and back to him.

“I don’t know what I may have done to deserve your kindness.” She said.

“Almost everyone deserves human kindness. We've all been through hell; some of us have gone through more than others. It’s time to wipe the slate clean. Holding on to long-standing grudges and decades old arguments only hold us back. We don’t have to do it anymore. We may not always be on the same page but we’re always on the same team.”

“Who am I on the team?” Erin asked. 

It was something she always wanted to know. It wasn’t easy being their boss. She controlled the entire BAU but she had to keep both eyes on the Unit Chief and his primary team. Watching over them and her divorce were responsible for most of her gray hairs. They kept her life interesting that was for sure. 

“You're a little like Nick Fury.” Hotch said. “You bring us all together, know we can get the job done, and help clean up the mess we sometimes leave in our wake. You know how to keep the suits at bay while sometimes taking advantage of your position as one of them.”

“I'm a little afraid you’ve spent too much time thinking about this.”

“There are some serious comic book fans in my unit. There are other comparisons too but I don’t want you to step on my toes.”

“I'm not wearing any shoes,” Erin said. “It wouldn’t hurt a bit. Aaron…”

Before she could say anything else, Derek Morgan was tapping Hotch’s shoulder.

“May I cut in?” he asked.

Erin was surrendered just as the slow song turned into something with a Latin groove.

“Can you dance, ma'am?”

“With the way bodies move together to this kind of music, I think we might be the first name basis by the time the song is over Agent Morgan.”

“Well if you can bring it I can take it.”

“Ditto,”

Erin just danced. She let Derek Morgan wrap her in his arms and she wrapped him in his. Their torsos touched, hips bumped, and various body parts got acquainted. She was dipped, spun, pulled, and pushed. It felt invigorating.

“I think someone might be taking pictures.” Derek said as they swayed for a cool down.

“As long as they don’t end up on Facebook I think I can live with that. Wow,” Erin smiled. “That was fun.”

“Ma'am…Erin, can I say that I've never seen you smile as much as I have tonight. I don’t think I've ever seen you smile at all. Its beautiful and you should grace us with it more often.”

“I haven’t had very much to smile about lately.”

“You can change that.” Derek replied.

“I'm working on it.”

“I'm sure I don’t have to tell you this but, work hard. I am glad you're back. You're good at what you do and though we've butted heads more than once, if you didn’t believe in us you could’ve fired us all. You had our backs, maybe when you didn’t even want to. We appreciate it.”

“So say you all?” she asked.

“So say us all. We’ve had good, bad, and indifferent times in the past. Today is a brand new day. It is for all of us.”

Derek looked behind him when someone tapped on his shoulder. There was Dave, a little sweaty from his dance with Gina and Emily.

“May I?”

“Absolutely.” Derek smiled and Erin was surrendered one more time.

“Hello there.” Dave smiled.

“I lost my shoes.” She said.

“So we’ll just call you Cinderella.”

“She only lost once…I lost both.”

“It’s a wedding, these things happen.”

“They were a good pair of shoes.”

“I’ll buy you ten new pair if it makes you smile.” Dave replied.

“Have you ever profiled that shoe thing of yours?”

“Mmm hmm,” he dipped her. “I'm a freak.”

Erin was laughing again, but this time instead of covering her mouth she put her face in his shoulder. That made Dave smile.

“I'm sure you'll find them later. It’s not as if you need them to walk home.”

“I can say that my feet don’t hurt so much from all the dancing. I never thought I’d be dancing so much.”

“You're burning up the floor, baby.” He held her closer. “You're beautiful out here. Every man knows it.”

“I'm evil Aunt Erin.” She said.

“What?”

“Nevermind.” Erin shook her head. “I'm having fun, David. Thank you for inviting me.”

“I wanted to be with you tonight. Everyone else gets to be with the one they love. I refuse to deprive myself for another moment.”

“I'm not going to do that anymore either.”

Dave kissed her. He was going to ask permission but what was the fun in that? He wanted to feel her lips on his and her tongue slip into his mouth. He wanted her arms to tighten around him like they always did when they kissed. 

He didn’t give a damn who was watching. It was probably no one since love was in the air for everyone tonight. The feelings overwhelmed him and Dave wanted to go with it. Erin seemed to be on the same page.

“I hate you.” she whispered as their lips came apart and Dave gave her Eskimo kisses.

“Now I'm not going to buy you any shoes.”

“Yeah right.” Erin sighed. “Everything is changing.”

“Change is good. It can be difficult and strange but it’s good. Who in their right mind would want to be the same all the time?”

“If you would've asked me that five years ago…”

“I'm asking you now. What do you want, Erin Strauss?”

“You already know what I want.”

“Well you always want that woman. Have patience, there's a houseful of people.”

“You're…”

“Yes I am.” Dave nodded and smiled.

Erin just hugged him as they swayed to the music. This was supposed to be a weekend off. It surely didn’t end up that way. Despite all they’d been through, perhaps it was even better. Something bad happened, it often could in their line of work, but good things came out of it. 

There was no guarantee the good would last long. They all wanted to hold onto it until the next tidal wave came to knock them over. Erin was learning that holding onto each other meant that even when you did fall down you were never alone. She didn’t know what to make of the changing dynamics and relationships happening right before her eyes. All she could do was keep walking the path she was on. There were good people all around her doing the same.

***


End file.
